


Part of Every World

by cosmosatyrus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Gen, M/M, Tahiti is a Magical Place, Tee Fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Tee Fury shirt of the same name and a conversation with my bestie, kadollan, who demanded that this fic exist in no uncertain terms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of Every World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kadollan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadollan/gifts), [CyberMathWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberMathWitch/gifts), [joy_shines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_shines/gifts).



Director Fury waved away the medics and lifted the body up to take it to medical his own damn self. His right hand situated on the exit wound as his left cradled the legs. The back room that served as the morgue was chilly and calm, a suitably peaceful place for the cold-ass sonofabitch to lay as chaos reigned around them. Fury hadn't ordered him to die yet and for that, he was pissed, but as he looked at his own bloody hand, he thought of a way to salvage the team and made a beeline for the lockers. Coulson would serve one last purpose.  
  
For several long moments, what was left of Agent Coulson lay quietly on a long steel table in the morgue, his face almost serene as medics ran themselves ragged in the next room and the fate of New York hung in the balance with only a few emotionally damaged supers between freedom and the enslavement of humankind. Then a pulsing hum like an asthmatic after a run sounded in the silence and a blue box appeared. Out from the box stepped a slender man in glasses and Chuck Taylors, exclaiming, "Here we are: Suraya Bay, just in time for the Festival of the Moon! I--" He glanced around, perplexed. "This is _not_ Suraya Bay. This isn't even Risa," he said to no one but himself. "If I'm not mistaken, this is New York, 21st century... right before the Chitauri invasion." He strolled around the room, just getting his bearings as he saw the body on the table, "Oh, Phil. Phil, Phil, Phil. What have you got yourself into, my friend?" He examined the body as though he were handling a baby bird or a kitten. Then, he saw something no human would have noticed: a thread of energy emanating from the wound like smoke. "Yes!" He laughed and spoke to the apparently dead agent, "Phil, you old stubborn dog, you! I can save you if you hang on a just little while longer. I know someone who can help." He lifted the body quickly, but with grace and gentility, and carried Coulson into what looked like an old police box.  
  
It was bigger on the inside, with more rooms than were strictly necessary for a single guy with occasional guests. He put Coulson down on a comfortable bed in the nearest bedroom and covered him with a soft wool blanket. "There's a friend of mine on a planet not far from here in the year 3973 that can help you. The TARDIS can get us there in just a few minutes, but I need you to hang on until then. It's not your time yet, Phil. The Universe can't afford to lose you now." He sighed and placed his hand on Coulson's forehead, "I can't afford to lose you now."  
  
In a mad dash and a frenetic pulling of levers and twisting of knobs, the TARDIS hummed to life. Just as she disappeared from the Helicarrier morgue, a lab tech poked her head in the door, thinking she'd heard something. She shook it off as her imagination and returned to her duties. Meanwhile, the TARDIS hurdled her Doctor and his passenger through space and time and for once, his agenda and hers were as one. They would head to the fourth planet of the Otaheite system and meet with the red-haired princess. She knew time was of the essence and set herself down at the bottom of the ocean near a cave full of unusual treasures. A young woman with bright red hair and a turquoise fin in place of legs swam by, a tiny red crab in her wake that waved his pincers around in frustration, "If your father finds out about this--" the crab exclaimed with a heavy Jamaican accent. When the TARDIS appeared and the door opened, the crab went from frustrated to irritated, "Oh no! Not you again! The last time you were here, it took me weeks to repair the damage!"  
  
"Aww, Sebastian, it wasn't that bad," the Doctor cajoled him through the bubble of air that surrounded the open door, "besides, the party was your idea. I just brought the cocktails."  
  
"And the giant squid!" Sebastian retorted, "Who in their right mind brings a giant squid to a coronation?!"  
  
The Doctor was affronted, "Edmond was a friend of mine, I'll have you know. And he's not a giant squid, he's a--"  
  
"Menace!" Sebastian retorted, "That squid, or whatever it is, is a menace!"  
  
"Oh, Sebastian!" the red haired mermaid interjected, waving her hand, "You're such a fuddy-duddy. What is it this time, Doctor? And tell me you have something for my collection because there's a shipwreck not far from here that I've been meaning to look through and I don't exactly have a lot of free time."  
  
The Doctor's jolly face turned serious, "Princess Ariel, A friend of mine needs help. He's on the verge of death and I need your unique talents to help him. I've got something very special for your collection that I'm willing to part with if you help."  
  
She put her hand to her mouth and the other to her heart, "Oh, my! Doctor, if there's anything I can do to help..."  
  
He extended his hand, "Come with me." She swam through the bubble, her hair clinging to her neck as she breathed air again. The Doctor carried her to the bedroom and showed her Coulson's body. She, too, saw the thread like smoke rising from the wound and turned her thoughts to everything she'd learned from rescuing air-breathers before.  
  
She touched Coulson's chest, gently tracing her fingers around the raw flesh, "I think I can help, but I'm going to need to gather some supplies. Meet me on the coral island just up and Northwest of here and make sure he's in the sun." The Doctor agreed and in a few minutes, the princess surfaced on the south side of the island with her bag full of various undersea plants. Coulson lay on a blanket in the pink sand, his chest bared to the sun as the red-haired princess went to work. She hummed as she packed the wound with a red paste and something purple and gelatinous. "Now comes the hard part." Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. An otherworldly sound issued from her, Mermaid Song, one of the most powerful sounds in the Universe. It could cause ships to crash, heal those near to death, reveal true love, sunder the closest friendships, birth stars, or reduce planets to dust. A slight change in intonation could make the difference between life and death and the Doctor trusted the fabric of the Universe to give back this one precious life as the song resonated over him and over Coulson in sonorous waves. He rocked back and forth, his fingers in Coulson's hair, his eyes closed as he breathed the word "Please" to whatever deity would listen.  
  
The song stopped abruptly, tearing the Doctor from his thoughts. "Something's wrong," Ariel scowled toward the sun, as though it were the star's fault. "It's not working."  
  
The Doctor glanced up, then fumbled in his pocket as the smoky thread began to fade. "Phil, don't leave us now!" He extracted the sonic screwdriver from the depths of his jacket (the pockets were, after all, bigger on the inside) and set it to 259. "Try again," he demanded. Ariel sang, but the thread continued to fade. The Doctor made an adjustment and directed the screwdriver at the wound. "Again! I won't lose him!" She sang, tears streaming down her face, and the molecules of air around them began to hum, followed by the island itself. The Doctor felt the hum as he concentrated on directing the sonic waves toward Coulson's wound. Ariel continued to sing, the sound rising to a crescendo as a light began to surround Coulson's body. The wound closed, his eyes opened, and he gasped as life coursed through him once more. The song trailed off as he began to breathe easier and the Doctor, elated, tossed the sonic screwdriver aside and embraced the newly revived Agent Coulson.  
  
"PHIL!" The Doctor laughed, a little maniacally, "Agent Phil Coulson! We did it!" He hugged the mermaid, leaving a peck on her cheek as she blushed, grabbed Coulson's shoulders and planted a kiss deeply on his lips. "Aw, God, Phil. Never do that again! You have too much to do in life; you can't leave me yet." The Doctor sighed, "Oh, the things you'll do! Thank heavens you're back."  
  
Coulson blinked, disoriented, "Where am I?"  
  
"The planet Tahiti: a magical place, isn't it? Pink sands, more miles of beaches than you can shake a stick at, fabulous weather, and best of all-- mermaids!" He gestured to Ariel, who waved shyly. "Did you know that Mermaid Song has the power to soothe a rampaging Tarcassian razor-beast? Powerful stuff, Mermaid Song."  
  
His head still spinning, Coulson buttoned his shirt, frowning at the tear and the bloodstain. After tucking in his shirt tails, he extended his hand to the princess, "Thank you, Miss--?"  
  
"Ariel," she shook his hand and smiled, still wondering why her father hated air-breathers so much.  
  
Coulson half-smiled and handed her a card, "Thank you, Miss Ariel. S.H.E.I.L.D could use someone like you. If you ever find yourself on Earth, stop by our office and we can talk."  
  
The Doctor barked a laugh, "Back from the dead for less than five minutes and you're already recruiting." Coulson endured a slap on the back and a ruffling of his hair with his usual calm. "That's why I love you. Tenacious species, humans, absolutely remarkable." He plunged his hands into his pockets, rocked on his heels, and grinned. "You want to stick around, Ariel? I've got a great recipe for seaweed gratin and we can--”  
  
"I've got to get back," she sighed, "My father goes crazy if I'm gone too long."  
  
The Doctor's face fell for a moment, but then he smiled, "Well, thanks for helping Phil. Always lovely to see you and my best to your sisters-- especially Alana." He winked and clucked his tongue, implying something Coulson could probably guess, though The Doctor was more of a flirt than a cad. From his jacket pocket, the Doctor pulled a small music box topped by two dancers. He frowned at it, too many sad memories attached to the song and to the figures dancing, picked up the sonic screwdriver, and made an adjustment to the harmonics. "There-- for your collection. You should be able to hear it underwater now."  
  
"Oh, Doctor!" Ariel's face lit up as she took the music box, "It's perfect! Thank you! I know just where I'll put it. Goodbye, Doctor! Goodbye, Phil!" She waved and swam into the depths of the ocean.  
  
The Doctor and Coulson spent several months on the beaches, collecting seashells and exchanging tales that no one else would believe. Ariel stopped by occasionally, usually when she needed an item identified, complaining about the unreliability of seagulls. Eventually, Coulson itched to get back to work, his eyes turning toward the sky and his mind toward New York. "I hate to leave," Coulson mused, "but I have a job to do and a city to save. Can you get me back in time?"  
  
"Bah," the Doctor waved his hand dismissively, "New York will be fine, but you're right." He sighed and looked to the dim point of light that was Sol, "You have a job to do and I've been keeping you from it." They returned to the TARDIS, both half-smiling to mask a deep sadness around their parting, and made their way back to 21st century Earth. As they moved through space and time, Coulson began to feel a little off. His brain vibrated and his heartbeat was out of phase, but he said nothing, attributing the feeling to the disorientation of time travel. He briefly considered asking the Doctor to take him back to the 1940's so that he could watch the transformation of Steve Rogers into Captain America when he collapsed, hitting his head on the control panel.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! You've come too far. Don't leave me now!" Trusting the TARDIS to pilot herself, he examined Coulson's wound. The head injury was superficial, but the time phase differential was going to destroy the neurons repaired by Ariel's healing song. The only way to prevent the damage would be to make him forget the past few months. Both his hearts broke at the thought, but he needed to save Phil. The Doctor put his forehead to Coulson's, erasing the memories, but leaving him with a stray thought: an insufficient explanation about where he had been.  
  
The TARDIS set herself down in a S.H.I.E.L.D. medical facility, several weeks after the Chitauri invasion, 2:34AM, during the night shift lunch break. The Doctor carried the unconscious Coulson to an empty bed, said his good byes, and departed. When the nurse returned to make his rounds, he nearly fell over when he saw Agent Phil Coulson, a man supposedly deceased, now breathing and tucked neatly in bed, wearing a clean suit and a fresh bandage on his head. By the time Director Fury arrived, Agent Coulson was beginning to regain consciousness. He awoke to Fury's familiar scowl, "Where in the hell have you been, Agent?!"  
  
Coulson blinked and said the only thing that came to mind, "Tahiti...it's a magical place."


End file.
